Their Rainbow
by LovelySocks
Summary: Audrey and Percy made their own rainbow memories. (Sorry, I couldn't think of anything cheesier than that.) A drabble collection.
1. Red- Miscarriage

Audrey loved children. She loved their sticky hands, their overwhelming excitement, and their song-like voices. And she also loved red- something that, to her, was more of a feeling than a color. It meant joy and brightness and light. She thought of the two as one, with children came a feeling of _red_.

It was a Thursday when she first got the news. She leapt and danced and started to sob uncontrollably. It took her nearly an hour to calm down. Every time she got a handle on her emotions, the roller coaster started all over again. Feeling so very _red_, she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Perce?" Audrey began, attempting to remain calm. "You'll never believe what just- Guess what I found out- I have a surprise for- Remember when-?"

"What's going on? Is everything all right? Because I can Apparate right this second if you need me to."

"Oh, honey…I'm pregnant."

* * *

That was the beginning of a rather long period of excited chaos. There were rooms to be painted and names to be chosen, family members to be warned and diapers to be bought. Everything was shaping up when news came again. Isn't that the way it always works? You get used to a person, an idea, a concept, and then suddenly it's just another impossibility.

But when she heard the news that time (a whisper of "miscarriage" from the Healer), she screamed and stomped and sobbed uncontrollably. She didn't feel red anymore. It took much longer than an hour for Audrey to get herself together. Percy came home on that rainy Thursday to see his wife crumpled into a heaving ball on the kitchen floor.

Even though there was nothing to bury, Percy and Audrey held their own service on a bright Autumn Saturday near the lake. They named her Crimson Weasley, a name fit for the feeling _red._

* * *

Authors Note: For "The Colours of the Rainbow Drabble/One shot Challenge" held by Forever Siriusly Sirius on the Harry Potter Fanficiton Challenges forum. The additional prompt I recieved was "miscarriage." Tell me what you thought- in a review! Pretty please, with heaps of Chocolate Frogs on top.


	2. Orange- Walls

Everything keeps coming out so angsty and/or dramatic. Anyway, here's orange with the prompt "overwhelming sadness."

* * *

The whole house was held together with silence. It was the kind of silence that came after war- filled with memories and despair and resentment. One day Percy decided he couldn't take it anymore- couldn't take the overwhelming sadness that enveloped him as he stepped through the front door.

So instead of plopping down on the patched-up sofa under the patched-up roof like he always did, he walked the long way to a muggle home improvement store down the road. After seeking help from an employee- who was baffled at the bespectacled man in…bath robes? - he headed straight for the canned paint. Walking out, with a batch of "Carrot Top" paint cans floating behind him, Percy felt better than he had in a long time.

* * *

When Audrey strode through the door, she saw her husband wearing a maniacal grin and holding one thick paintbrush in each hand. His eyes were wide and he was still in his Ministry robes, and he altogether looked a bit unraveled, like he had finally cracked. She approached him cautiously, the way you would a very small child holding a very large knife.

"We're going to fix it," he said simply. His voice didn't shake, didn't whisper, didn't crack. "This house is too sad, we're too sad. I bought paint," he continues as he puts down the brushes to show her the cans.

* * *

And so the Weasley's spent the weekend plastering carrot-orange paint all over their house. It didn't really matter that they'd later realize the tackiness of having an entirely orange house and repaint some rooms. They jammed out to the Weird Sisters and did things the muggle way for once- rollers, paint smudges, crooked lines, and all. And painting over the dull colors with the vibrant orange didn't feel like they were covering up the past, as Audrey had expected. No, it felt like they were opening up for the future.

Then again, maybe it was just the orange.


End file.
